


独自分手

by KarenChiang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/KarenChiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我喜欢那个人。希望他以后也能喜欢上什么人。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	独自分手

    1.

    向日岳人低头看自己的手，手心一直冒汗。他也闹不明白有什么可紧张的。

    “这个月第九次喽。你这个样子，要怎么跳到月亮上去喔。”

    半是安慰半是揶揄地这样说了，忍足随手拿起被炉上烤热的橘子递给他。

    忍足独自租住的是临街店铺二楼的房间。被子下面放的不是火盆，而是小的电暖炉。

    被子和橘子都烤得热烘烘的。剥橘子皮的指尖被染得发黄。外面并没有下雪，但是感觉上好像在下雪。

    “唉……”

    向日往嘴里放了一瓣橘子，发出小小的叹息。果肉变热之后尤其凸显出酸的味道，甜味大概让酸味打败、逃逸到未知的地方去了。

    “所以今次离家出走的原因，能说给我听听？当然，暂时不想说这个也随便你。”

    忍足把手肘支在桌板上，十指交叉托着下巴，歪过脑袋望着他。

    “这次不是我的错呀！”

    说得太过激动、被橘子汁呛住，向日猛咳了几声，咳得脸红脖子粗，眼泪花儿直打转。

    “嗨嗨嗨我也没说是你的错，你慢点儿。”

    忍足抽几张纸巾递过去，他赶紧抢过来狂抹眼睛。

    “是姐姐又跟父亲吵架了？”

    “是啦，”向日一撇嘴，把几瓣橘子一起丢进嘴里，说话变得含糊不清，“侑士你明白的，你也有姐姐。”

    “我不明白啊。阿惠不和父母吵，”忍足自己剥一个橘子来吃，“倒是经常管我，还有骂我堂弟……是说谦也。假如你姐姐骂你，我还多少懂得来。”

    忍足垂着眼皮吃他的橘子。向日自顾自地往下说。

    “姐姐生气得不得了，妈妈也哭了……”他嘀嘀咕咕地说，“但老爹就是不道歉，啊，烦死了烦死了烦死了……明明就是他自己每天半夜才回家……”

    “这样，你出什么走啊？该陪着你妈妈。”

    “很吵啦！特别吵！他们烦死了！”

    向日捶几下桌子，泄气地仰倒在榻榻米上。忍足离开桌子挪到他旁边，跪坐下来。

    “听听，你是白痴吗，这可不是男人该有的姿势啊。”

    忍足双手扶着膝盖，虽然穿着单宁长裤，和室中无依凭时直腰端坐的习惯仍然在起作用。向日冲他翻翻白眼，没有反驳他。

    “我说岳人，你要当个帅气的学长、要做个男子汉、要跳上月亮去，从现在就不能临阵脱逃，对吧。”

    对啊。什么事情都是的。

 

    2.

    向日岳人开始写一封信，写得特别认真，工工整整，可能一辈子都没有这么认真地写过什么东西。

    当然，说是一辈子，其实刚刚活到第十五年而已。但十五年来，第一次这么认真地写信，难道不是一件很隆重的大事吗？

    反正他就是把这件事情当做一件非常重要的大事去做的。

 

    3.

    房间里亮着灯。外边的天色逐渐暗下来，近处的电线和远处的树枝，都看不清楚了。

    忍足看一眼窗外，合上正在读的小说，站起来去拉窗帘。

    “喂喂侑士……”

    向日咬着一根饼干棒，水笔在手中打转。

    “嗯？不要指望我替你写国文作业喔。”

    忍足拾起书继续看，朝他摆摆手，头也不抬。

    “…………教我念一下这个单字都不行吗！”

    “啊啊只是念一下的话当然……”

    隔着桌子直接探身过来看他的练习册。

    “浮……floating啊，f-l-o-a-t-i-n-g，这个音很难联想吗，直接读出来就是了。”

    “咦，那就真的是……”

    FLOATING LIFE，汉文里“浮生”的那个意思。

    “还有哪里读不通？”

    “还有…………”

    作业写完的时候，天已经完全黑了。窗帘外面，路灯似乎亮了。

    用忍足的卡带机听起了无线广播，男主持语气绵软，多少有些困倦，也可能是刻意营造某种值得信赖的亲切氛围，好鼓励听众发简讯向他倾诉各式各样的烦恼。

    百分之九十以上是恋爱方面的烦恼……

    ——斋藤先生，男朋友告诉我他妈妈对他说我不够漂亮，他是不是不爱我了？

    ——单恋的学长放学约我一起回家，当时超高兴，现在想想觉得他难道喜欢我朋友？

    ——今天去新会社报道，竟然遇到以前同一个大学的学长，以前在管乐社的活动里…………

    ——斋藤先生我超超超喜欢你呀！

    呃，最后一条读出来的简讯好像不是什么烦恼的样子。主持人大概读得相当开心，接连说了五六句“谢谢”。

    “还不想睡觉吗？去洗澡啦。”

    忍足打开柜子找出他的毛巾和睡衣。

    每次生气离家出走都收拾东西跑来忍足家，次数多了干脆放一套洗漱用具在这边备用。房东是上年纪的夫妻二人，不讨厌活泼的中学生，留宿也没关系。

    向日蹦起来，接过睡衣顺便转着圈儿拥抱一下忍足。

    “侑士侑士，永远在一起好不好？”

    “好啊。”

    忍足微微一笑，立刻就答应了。

    不假思索，不加质询，立刻……就答应了。

    一边洗澡一边想着，又是那样的答应了，又是那样的微笑。

    稳重的包容的。可依赖的。淡漠的。

    有些寂寞的。

    仿佛每次看到那个笑容，心脏就变得沉重，一阵阵传来刺痛。

    作为最亲密的伙伴也无法将那种神情从对方脸上抹去。

    不由得产生了沉甸甸的负罪感。

 

    4.

    向日岳人觉得写一封信很困难。相当困难。虽然特意选择了写在浅黄色信纸上显得很漂亮的墨水笔，也改变不了写信很困难这个事实。

    于是他换了一张信纸，开始整理思路。

    墨水的颜色落在纸上真的很漂亮，只要写字，不管写什么都能觉得开心。

    “我有个超喜欢的家伙……”

    他写下第一行，左看右看都觉得喜欢。

    “他有很好的耐性，而且特别聪明。他知道我喜欢他，而且愿意接受我喜欢他。我喜欢他好长好长时间，想想看，都快要有三年啦。

    “以后如果跟他分开，再过一段长长的时间，我的脑筋肯定会忘记他的样子，但我的身体肯定一直记着有他站在后场或者身边的感觉。

    “我的后背记得他的关注。我的手背记得他的手指。假如他喜欢上别人的话，我一定会哭的。

    “不过那家伙肯定要遇到什么人，然后喜欢上。否则一直一个人往前走，太寂寞了。这么喜欢他的我，觉得很悲伤。

    “我是个男子汉了，不要再躲在‘他允许我喜欢他’这种事情背后。反正，即使因为他喜欢上别人而哭了起来，也不算是逃走吧。

    “我还是喜欢那个人，超超超超喜欢。希望他以后也能喜欢上什么人。”

 

    5.

    因为电热毯只有一条，两个人的被褥就并排铺在一起。

    忍足睡着了。窗帘上方缝隙漏过的一束月光，恰巧落在他喉咙下面、锁骨之间。

    两个人一同看过的电影里面，男主角为爱人锁骨之间的凹陷起了个名字，骄傲地宣称那是他的领地。

    那是他所喜欢的浪漫情节。

    向日凑近忍足，双手抱住他的手臂。

    下巴就抵在他肩膀上。

    闻到了肥皂干干净净的香气。

    感觉到了，体温，还有规律起伏的呼吸。

    一直陪伴身边的的确是这个人。

    好喜欢。

    几乎毫无自觉地这样想了。然而一旦为自己所察觉，不知为何立刻涌出眼泪。

    仿佛无意间触动到什么按钮一般，酸楚的情绪登时从某个角落汹涌而出。

    因为知道他会站在身后，所以心中毫无顾虑。因为知道他会包容，所以总是能说出自己真正的心意。

    然而那些心意，毕竟无法被真正接受。

    只是……被包容而已。毕竟是相差太远、甚至可以说完全不同的另一个存在。

    彼此有着迥然相异的对未来的想法、态度，还有意义判断的方面。

    为什么，这么喜欢着的人会是这样一个人呢。

    即使清晰地感知到并且理解了、也难以解答的问题存在于关系之中。

    可是……

    真的好喜欢…………

 

    6.

    还是相当困难啊，写信之类的事情。

    别的就不提了，大阪话的那种奇怪腔调，好像怎么写都不太对劲儿，什么“咧”啊、“哩”啊、“喽”啊，什么什么的……

    ……那个人的话应该不会说“吱”吧……？

    不管怎么样反正也差不多啦。

    毕竟是一直在一起的、一直超喜欢的、那么了解的人，说话的声音、语调乃至神情，写起来觉得绞尽脑汁，要在想象中模拟出来其实并不困难。

    封上信封，不用贴邮票。他在收信人的位置大大写上自己的名字，这封信就算是寄到了。

 

    7.

    “侑士侑士起床啦！我们早点去晨训嘛！”

    “去干啥啊……晨训又不点名……”

    “去指导后辈呀！”

    “…………”

    向日精神百倍地掀掉忍足的被子，凑在他耳边大声说话。

    “啊，我可真是个亲切的学长，你说是不是？快说是！！”

    “是是是……”

    忍足被他强行拖起来，愁眉苦脸地答应着打了个呵欠。

    “你就是整天都这么没精神！要早睡早起，还要好好吃饭！”

    “嗨嗨……”

 

    8.

    给亲爱的岳人：

    讲实话，我犹豫了挺久，差不多每天要花十五分钟之久，用来考虑该怎么写这封信。是第一次给别人写这样子的信，所以不擅长也理所当然，对吧。说起来，我有很多不擅长的东西，除去写信之外还有器械操、纳豆、早起，等等等等。每个人都一样嘛。即使像迹部那种整天闪闪发光的家伙，也肯定有苦手的东西。就是各种各样的喜欢和讨厌构成每个人自己的特质。如果迹部突然变成了像我这样喜欢爱情电影的人，简直

    难以想象，大约会是有点儿可怕的情景亦未可知。

    ……不不，我本来不是要说迹部。

    对于我来说，你是重要的人。非常重要。我要说的是这个。每天花十五分钟，一直思考了好多天，最后还是决定直接说出来就好。你也是这么想的吧。关于喜欢我的事情，也是直接说出来了。

    而且反复说了很多遍。（笑）

    一个人是不可能占有另一个人的，我觉得，无论从哪一个角度出发、在哪一个层面上来讲都不甚可能。即便如此，这个与你成为同伴的我，和没有遇见你的我相比一定有什么不同。具体的说不好，大致上，你身上有着我缺少的东西，所以这个我逐渐发生了改变。你是我丢失的一部分。

    我对于你是怎样的存在……不知道啊。但是你让我知道你喜欢我。很高兴。

    永远……即使说出来，也注定成为谎言。我们拥有的只不过是自己在世界上从出现到消失这一小段时间，与之相比，说永远真是没有益处。但无论如何，能在这一小段时间里遇见你、被你喜欢上，我感到很高兴。真的会高兴很长时间，跟你在一起的日子，还有以后分开的日子，高兴的心情肯定持续很长很长时间。

    你要当个帅气的学长、要做个男子汉、要跳到月亮上面去，从现在就不能临阵脱逃。你的年纪现在四舍五入的话都有二十岁啦。我好像，不知不觉中享受到了陪你一起长大的殊荣。  
想来觉得十分荣幸。那么，就是这样。

    怀着爱，

    侑士

 

    9.

    冬季早晨清亮的光一点一点爬上栅栏。一二年级的准正选已经开始跑步。

    向日换好衣服，跑到锁室门外等着。忍足总是比他动作慢。

    “你等谁？……忍足？”

    迹部挑起眉毛摆起一副“那家伙居然来这么早”的脸。忍足恰巧走出来看见他们两人。

    “哎呀哎呀，部长大人每天都来这么早，我可不敢太松懈啊。”

    “嘁。快点热身去跑步。”

    迹部哼了一声，转身走了。忍足笑嘻嘻地拉着向日往球场去。

    向日边走边抬起头看他。黑发少年的眉梢和嘴角，在晨光映照下有柔软的弧度。

    他又长高了。向日想。

 

    （完）

**Author's Note:**

> 1、3、5、7、9是一条线，岳人离家出走跑去忍足那里住（根据40.5说的岳人一个月离家出走六次全住在忍足家衍伸XD）。2、4、6、8是一条线，岳人以忍足的名义给自己写了一封分手信。  
> ……恐怕我还是没写清楚^^;;;


End file.
